Origins Jexak: on the fringes of the heart
by ChaoticJexak
Summary: A time of sorrow hits Boston. That and Heartless, and a man who claims he can solve Jake Bishops problems...
1. prologue

I am Jake. Jake Bishop. I used to live in Boston, Massachusetts with my mother Olivia and father Peter. Now I am 17 and I doubt I'll get any older. How can I be sure? Because I'm dying, along with my entire world. I have entrusted my empty shell to write this biography, so he will forever remember his sins.

It began before I was born. A series of events called the pattern. Giant milkshakes rained from the sky and LSD automatically was produced in peoples veins. At least that's what my grandpa would have you think. He's a nutjob, and he and my parent investigated these pattern events. In fact, had it not been for this, they would never have met. Anyway, they came to a discovery-there was an alternate universe. Thing is, my grandpa (in his infinite wisdom) had been there before and stole my father when he was just a boy. This causes=d the membrane between universes to become damaged and these events to occur. In the other reality it was worse, to the point where my girlfriend (so what if I too mucked up reality. At least I follow tradition) ended up with a life threating genetically engineered disease with no cure. But there was hope. A doctor called Ansem the wise…

OR SO I THOUGHT.


	2. Chapter 1: Newsfeed

It was a cold winters Day in the 'Walternate' Universe. No points to my Grandpa Walter for that pun.

I had just turned on the TV after a teatime meal of Chicken stew –with red vines for dessert (again, no points to my Grandpa); there was a news report about a standoff at the mall. This would not have irked me, had it not been for the fact that my girlfriend had set up her 'Red hawks' club inside the mall. The red hawks were a group investigating the pattern, which for some reason hadn't stopped since my family solved the paradoxes. I myself wished I could tell what I knew, since I had been grounded for hacking into my parents computers to find out about the pattern. My father applauded me for my skill since hs laptop was incredibly secure. My mother though? "You are too young for this!" she had yelled at me. How old did I have to be? Even my Grandpa got freaked by this stuff sometimes….

So I went to my laptop to connect to the backdoor of Peter's laptop to see if anything had been written about this 'gunfight'. Well it turned out there were no guns-just a strain of uncurable contagion. I nearly cried when I read. Then my Grandpa comes along to give me news I already know with a smile. That smile dropped the minute he saw me.

"You're worried about Iona, aren't you Jake?" He asked.

"Worried? How can I worry when I know she's gonna die!" I snapped at him. "Sorry." I quickly said to avoid upsetting him. Poor Walter always was feeble.

"I will find a cure, I swear on my collection of oddly shaped taffy." He replied, and I laughed at his v=comical way of seeing things.

"Oh, you are insane…" I said, unable to keep from smiling. "I guess you are off to investigate and I'm going to follow without you knowing.

"Actually." My father said, appearing in the doorway. "I'm driving you to the hospital first. The disease doesn't seem to be contagious, so you can.. I don't know, visit your Red hawk?"

"You'll never understand relationships." I replied, heading downstairs for my shoes and some roses on the counter. Well, it can't hurt to be romantic.


	3. Chapter 2: lotus blossoming

As the car pulled into the hospital car park, I swear I saw someone in a black cloak. Was it he who doomed my Iona? I realised only time would tell as I stepped out of the car. My grandpa stopped me before I ran off.

"Take this. It will bring you luck" He said, handing me a teddy bear in an Assassins creed cloak. How he could know my favourite game I do not know. I walked toward the entrance and saw an unusual man in a suit; holding a briefcase.

"September?" I said "I thought the observers were dead…"

"Beware of the one who claims to be a doctor, he is not what he seems" September replied before walking away. I tried to follow but found that I somehow couldn't. He walked through the hospital entrance and towards the 'unusual case' ward. He was stopped by a security guard.

"Jake? Still going against your parents rules, I see…" The guard laughed.

"Can it, Hershel. I came to see Iona."

"I know you might be pissed off, but that's no excuse to be so nasty." Hershel Replied.

I ignored him and went to Iona.

"What're you doin' here stud? "She asked. "Roses? I'll take them, but they're no lotus blossoms" She giggled, and I smiled. The one you love will always be beautiful to you… I thought

"Hows the search, red hawk first captain?" She asked me.

"you know I'm not inducted yet.." I said.

"Why didn't you say so? Here, now your inducted." She replied, knowing herself into my arms and kissing me.

"Well I guess you seem alright." I said. "God, you know I worried about you and now this. Why couldn't you…"

"Ah ba ba ba." She Held a finger to my lips, and kissed me again. "And I tell you not to worry. The doctors say I'll be fine. In the meantime, you'll be in charge of the Hawks, got it?" She giggled again

"unless you wanna lie with me and just forget the world?"

I smiled, left the roses on the side, kissed her forehead, and walked out the ward "See you, babe."

Outside was a man ina brown suit with silver hair.

"I know how to save her…"He said.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked

"I am Ansem, healer of the many."


	4. Chapter 3: heartless

I walked with Ansem to a bench.

"All you have to do is go to the sewers underneath town, and break a few pillars with these…" Ansem said, handing me two golden gauntlets.

"And if I sell 'em" I asked

"Then I will kill you."

"wow jeez mister. Ok I'll do it. But I don't feel comfortable doing damage to property…"

"property will be the least of your worries…."

"You're scaring me." I said, taking my leave. September was outside.

"Don't do it. You are destroying more than just history….future too." He said

"Quit with the enigmas. If I can save Iona, then nothing else matters."

I decided to walk home and evaluate what I should do. Was this Ansem right? Or could Walter save the day again. I decided to trust my instincts, and try to find a cure myself. I let myself in the house through the window. Inside was another man I'd never seen before but heard of.

"Jake Bishop?" He said.

"Agent Broyls?" I asked

"that's right. I'm sorry to report that your parents and Grandfather Walter are dead. Hey were killed by mysterious creature of pure shadow."

"those are Heartless… They only exist in videogames Broyls…"

" Did you ever complete that game?"

" no why?"

"I was hoping you knew who might be behind it…"

I said I had to go, and snuck into Walters lab, but I had no idea where to start. That left only one option….


	5. Chapter 4:sewers

I looked at the sewage pipe entryway in fear. Was I really about to do this? I had stolen a map of the area from the Red Hawks, Who were investigating because the place had been ambered a few weeks ago.

"Heartless…" I said looking at a figure inside the amber. I tentatively touched it with my gauntlet, and the entire thing smashed-sending heartless hurtling across the pavement. They were alive and pounced at me. I punched one off his face and thrust another from my knee. I ran into the now clear entrance, knocking more of them out of his way as I did.

It took a while but I found the inner chamber. I began to hit the nearest pillar. It broke and the faint image of a heart appeared.

I broke another; the image became clearer. Then I was confronted by the Red Hawks.

"Are you going insane, Jake?" Asked one.

"Shut up, Miles, I'm saving Iona here!" I yelled and somehow this gauntlet rose out on a cable and zipped toward Miles. The resulting blow killed him.

The others turned to run, so I killed them too.

"****. Iona is going to kill ME for this…" I mused as I broke another Pillar. The image glowed brightly now. I walked toward it in wonder- and tripped on some rubble. I flew straight into the Image, and it shattered.

"Well, that can't be good." I said, nursing my banged head. There was a roar like thunder, and the entire sewer started to come crashing down. I ran and ran, and made it to the entrance only to fall over a foot at the entrance. It was Ansem, and he was holding Iona-who was impaled on a spear.

"Looks like yet more fools bow to me." He laughed manically, reverting to his true heartless form.

I realised then that my end had come, so somehow I encased the whole as a dream; frozen in my mind.

AND THEN JEXAK WOKE UP

*sorry it's short guys but you probly knows Y…. please rate and review I don't own BBC or KH even as much as I'd love to and read the other stuff ive done is all I ask. Also theres a KH forum I've made so if you wanna join click my face.*


	6. Chapter 5: unleash hell

My power had activated then. I struck Ansem square in the Chest, sending him reeling backwards.

"Well Done! You'll make a fine host!"

"Are you mocking me?"

"Hahahha, FOOL! You cannot undo what has been done!"

Ansem vanished and left behind the one heartless type I knew and dreaded -the herald of the end-the Darkside.

The massive being acted as he did in the game. Summoning orbs of pain to rain down, summoning heartless, blah blah, ect, ect. But I had a unique edge. I had those gauntlets. I climbed up the Massive dynamic building at breakneck pace, quickly reaching the roof. I stepped back, waiting for the darkside to jump. Then I held my gauntlets together, and slammed it skyward. The lumbering beast had it's own idea. It began to transform into its true form, a winged mega-darkside.

The giant beast smashed right through the already compromised building. I saw William Bell eaten alive, Nina Sharp fall 230 stories to her doom, and Agent Broyls pulverised. I fell myself, but the gauntlets did that extending trick again, and I swung to the other tower. Then I realised, the universes had merged because of me. I caused the pattern again. Great. I wheeled and faced the giant. And that's where I have remained to this day. For that is now but a dream in reality, and I have not the power to best the Gargantuan fiend. I blacked out, and awoke in a strange new world.


	7. Final chapter: Darkness

I wandered this…dark city for so long, yet I could never find civilisation. All I saw were people in black cloaks. Then I saw my reflection in a mirror. My hair was snowy white, my eyes a weak shade of grey and my skin worse than death. And this gem in my leg? Then I noticed the cloak. I was one of those odd people! I tried to follow one, but they opened a mysterious black…..I don't know how to describe it. Portal? I was lost, and all because I fell for love. I said to myself to never love again. Then the heartless appeared, in the thousands. And the heart-shaped moon glowed. Something was up. I saw a castle in the distance and journeyed towards it. But the castle transformed and flew into the heart. I heard cackling, and then the moon disappeared. I carried on running to where the castle once was but I didn't seem to be making any headway. Then I was there.

"This is one odd place." I said, walking around. I tripped on a rock, then discovered it wasn't a rock, but a button. "Reset all if members are dead…." I read. Members? Those odd dudes? I had no clue but pushed the button out of idle boredom. Then I blacked out again.

LOOK OUT FOR JEXAK PT 2: A KINGDOM OF STONES!


End file.
